Murder of Jake Cream
The murder of Jake Cream was on the 30th July 2008. It was carried out by several people but only Dodeca and Saturday Uwa were arrested for murder. Jake Cream Jake Benjamin Cream was born in 1990 in Canberra. He attended the ACTIS as a keen soccer and tennis player. He left the school in 2007 to move to Sydney to go to University. He took a year out until 2008. At a party in Parramatta with several of his friends, he had a fight with Brazilian-Turkish-Portuguese multinational footballer turned gangster Dodeca. Another multinational Brazilian-Cameroonian Saturday Uwa joined in, they pushed Jake out the back with a few other of their friends and Dodeca kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Uwa handed Dodeca a blade, Dodeca stabbed Cream 10 times before Uwa stopped him. Uwa stabbed Cream once and then turned on Dodeca before a few friends split it up. Uwa his Jakes body behind 3 compost bins. Dodeca or Muhammat Juan Dodeca Saturday Uwa or Mba Saturday Uwa Curtley Weston Curtley Weston was the third friend that assisted in killing Cream. He was born in 1988 and had a record of stealing and stabbing. He was born in Angola as Koki Kavedes, but went by his caretaker in South Africa's name Curtley Weston, he told friends he was Jamaican and carried guns. He moved to Sydney in 2006 from Johannesburg. He provided the knife to Uwa, who gave the knife to Dodeca to kill Cream with. He was jailed for assisting murder in 2008 for 3 to 7 years. He was released early in 2010. He afterwards went by the name Juress Porta, claiming he was Uruguayan. He was jailed again in 2012 for 6 years after drink driving into a shop window and injuring 3 people. He is due for parole in 2018. Josú Vegas Josú Vegas was the fourth friend involved in killing Jake Cream. He was born in Mexico in 1989, but moved to Australia in 1999. He played tennis locally but stopped in 2003 and began smoking and drinking. He got a job at a bar after smoking and drinking rehab. He was known as Jacko Simms at the time of the murder and in previous burglary arrests he had been known as Mohammed Abdo, Fran Anito Torres and Damir Davodavic. He tripped Cream onto the floor allowing Dodeca to kick him. After serving just one year in 2008-2009. He was released. He was then arrested for 12 counts of rape, 1 count of murder, 1 count of theft, 19 counts of fraud and 205 counts of avoiding tax. He was sentenced to 607 years in jail in 2012, minimum of 70 years meaning he would be 93 before available for release. Mohammed Abu Mohammed Known as Awer, he was born in Accra Ghana as Kwasi Mohammed Abu Mohammed. He dropped Kwasi from his name when he moved to Sydney in 2007, he was born in 1991. He went by the name Awer Abdou in Sydney and was part of the drug dealing group ParraMassiv, he supplied all the teenagers with ecstasy before the party and ran over Cream 2 hours before his death with a motorbike. He told kids his name was Hartley, but some recognised him from outside school as Awer Abdou. He was charged and sentenced to 10 years in 2008. He was released in 2014. Muhammed Mohamed Ahmed Known as Muammer, he was born in 1987 in Kampala Uganda and moved to Australia in 2007. Recruited by Awer Abdou as co-head of ParraMassiv. He sold drugs to children at intervals outside schools. In 2008 he was arrested as Muammer Moha Ali. Police linked him to a previous theft and worked him out as Muhammed Mohamed Ahmed. He was sentenced to 4 years in jail. He was released in 2011.